thunderstorms and cushion forts and ice cream, oh my
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Felicity is out of town. It's thunderstorming and Oliver Queen's five-year-old daughter is not afraid. (but maybe she is, so maybe Oliver is going to let her stay up with him)


"I can't believe I'm going to miss Sara's birthday party," Felicity grumbled, her frown pixelated from the bad Internet connection.

"She'll forgive you once she sees the bike we got her," Oliver chuckled, leaning back against the pillows and adjusting the laptop's screen accordingly.

"Stupid thunderstorms," Felicity sighed, and then leaned forward, "How's my baby?"

Oliver grinned, "Sleeping like a tiny wild animal that's crashed from a sugar high."

Felicity giggled, "Good going dad. FaceTime me in the morning when she wakes up? I miss her squishy little cheeks."

"Sure," Oliver agreed easily, "Miss you."

"Miss you too," Felicity replied, blowing a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you," Oliver said, smiling until Felicity ended the connection. He closed the laptop and moved it to sit on the night table.

He flicked on the TV, ready to scroll through the movie channels, a routine he had developed when Felicity had started going away for tech conferences a year or two back. He didn't mind her going, in fact, he loved that she got the chance to do what she loved.

It was the empty bed that drove him crazy.

A loud clap of thunder distracted Oliver from missing Felicity. He winced at the bright bolt of lightning that came a few minutes later.

Oliver changed the channel again, looking for a comedy, when head heard the tiny footsteps.

Smiling knowingly, Oliver flipped the covers back on Felicity's side of the bed. And sure enough, a timid knock at the door announced the arrival of Augusta Queen.

Augusta - named for Felicity's favorite grandmother and nicknamed Gus by Thea when the little girl was only hours old - was the spitting image of Felicity, save for her navy blue eyes, those came straight from Oliver. She was funny, bright, and absolutely stubborn to the point of it being detrimental to her own well-being.

She was also terrified of thunderstorms.

"Daddy?" her little blonde head poked into the master bedroom.

"Gus?" Oliver used the same singsong tone his five-year-old had used.

She wrinkled her nose at him and then jumped when a clap of thunder rattled the window.

Oliver saw Gus fighting to resist looking like "a baby," her words.

So he faked a shudder and said, "Hey, Gus. The thunder is kind of scaring me. Want to join me?"

Gus squeaked at the rumble of distant thunder and mad a mad dash for the four-poster bed. She scrambled to climb up onto the mattress, only succeeding when Oliver grabbed the back of her Princess Jasmine pajama top and yanked her up.

"Thanks," she grinned, showing off her missing front tooth, "I don't want you scared, Daddy!"

Oliver's heart turned to mush as Gus cuddled up close to him.

"Thanks, mouse," he said and kissed the top of her head, "How about a little Disney?"

She nodded happily, startling at the next roll of thunder.

The opening theme played to Aladdin and Gus temporarily relaxed under the covers.

But fifteen minutes in, as the storm got worse, it was apparent that Gus was not going to be able to sleep with all of the thunder and lightning.

"Hey," Oliver gently poked his daughter in the side, "How about we have a little adventure?"

Gus, for all her love of princess movies, was a rough-and-tumble kid at heart. Adventures were her bread and butter, even if the adventure was something as simple as Felicity sending her to the pantry to pick a shape of pasta for dinner.

The little girl perked up immediately, "Yeah, daddy! What kinda 'venture?"

The beginnings of a plan were forming in Oliver's mind, and there was the slight chance he would regret it in the morning when he had to get up and head to QC early.

But he said, "I'm thinking ice cream and a cushion fort," anyway.

Gus bounced to her feet and jumped once, twice, three times on the mattress, "YEAH! Pillow fort!"

She let Oliver catch her around the waist and carry her out of the bedroom.

"Daddy? Can we leave the fort up and show it to Mommy when she comes home?" Gus asked, looping her arms around Oliver's neck.

Oliver thought about how jealous Felicity would be when she saw the fort. She'd want to join them.

He nodded, "We can try and leave it up for Mommy, but I won't make any promises, okay?"

Gus nodded distractedly; she was already plotting her escape from the confines of Oliver's arms.

She dropped to the hardwood floor, just as thunder rolled by again. She yelped and clutched Oliver's pajama pants' leg.

Oliver ruffled her hair, "The storm is outside. It can't hurt us."

"Mm," Gus hummed, "Daddy, let's make the fort now, kay?"

The storm continued and Oliver and Gus built an epic cushion fort in the living room.

"Daddy!" Gus exclaimed, "I needa blanket! It's gotta go over the door!"

"C3-P0 blanket or Princess Ariel blanket?" Oliver asked, holding up both options.

"C3-P0!" she exclaimed, reaching for the plush material.

"Mommy would be proud," Oliver chuckled, throwing the blanket over the entrance to the fort.

* * *

Gus stepped back from the fort and planted her hands on her hips.

"Does it pass code, Gus?" Oliver laughed, quickly snapping a picture of the little girl. She looked so much like a miniature superhero, Oliver knew Felicity, Sara, Iris, and Kara would love the picture.

She nodded, her tiny bow shaped mouth formed into a smile, "Now ice cream."

Oliver checked the time. Only midnight. Worst-case scenario, Gus was transferred to the QC day care while she was still asleep.

"Okay, but only one scoop," Oliver said, lifting Gus into his arms and heading for the kitchen.

He deposited the tiny blonde onto the counter and started getting the supplies ready.

"But what if I have a scoop for Mommy?" Gus said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand and watching Oliver gather bowls and spoons and ice cream and toppings.

"Mommy's gonna have her own scoop," Oliver said, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Mint chip," Gus said with a slight roll of her eyes, as if to say 'duh, dad'.

Oliver winced. When did she learn to roll her eyes?

He scooped the mint chip anyway.

Gus happily took the bowl and added whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles.

Oliver scooped his own bowl of chocolate while he watched his little girl add to her sundae.

"Hold this," she demanded.

"Say please," Oliver reminded.

"Please?!" Gus sing-songed, skipping off to the fort.

Oliver sighed and, carrying the two bowls, he made his way to the fort.

* * *

"Daddy?" Gus mumbled about half an hour later, a ring of melted green ice cream around her mouth.

"Mm?" Oliver hummed, rubbing gentle circles over Gus' back.

"I love you. 'M not even scared of the thunder anymore," she sighed, cuddling closer to Oliver's chest.

"I'm glad, mouse," Oliver said softly, "Get some sleep now."

Gus made a tiny noise and soon enough, Oliver felt her breathing even out.

He leaned back against the couch cushions, intending to wait for Gus to fall into a deeper sleep before moving her to her own bed.

But, naturally, he fell asleep.

The fort was surprisingly cozy, and the sounds of the thunder didn't really penetrate the layers of blanket and cushion.

Tucked up with his baby girl, full of ice cream, in the warm fort, Oliver Queen felt so far removed from the man who had been stranded on the island.

He was more that that now. He was more than the man who came home.

He got to be Gus' daddy.

And that was everything.

* * *

 **A/N: This was part of a Father's Day challenge on Tumblr. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Drop me a review! =D**


End file.
